


A Sense of Direction

by melahdeethemighty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Fluff, Muggle! AU, and basically my first fanfiction, i basically facepalmed this whole fic, literally i can't write angst for shit, this is my first one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melahdeethemighty/pseuds/melahdeethemighty
Summary: Muggle! AU- Hermione Granger is late to work and rushing to catch her bus when a stranger from out of town comes around the corner, leading to a painful collision. After she finds out that he is terribly rude, but also completely lost, she decides to help him get to work. She'd never been happier that someone had a pathetic sense of direction.





	A Sense of Direction

    Hermione had no idea who the tall, intimidating stranger was and where he had come from, but now she was going to be even later for work than she had originally thought. She had woken up late, brushed her teeth while roughly yanking on her clothes, skipped breakfast  _ completely  _ and catapulted herself out the door as fast as she could. She was running at full speed so she could catch the bus when  _ he  _ had come rushing around a corner before she could react- which resulted in a rather painful collision and her current, unfortunate situation.

    “Sorry! I’m so sorry,” she stammered, picking herself up off the ground and looking at the brooding stranger in front of her. He was glaring at her like she was a particularly hard-to-get out spot on his immaculate clothing.

    “For God’s sake, if you would watch where you’re going. I don’t have enough time to deal with people trying to practice for a marathon instead of using their brains like they’re supposed to,” he said condescendingly, gathering his things on the floor. Disgruntled, Hermione bit back a sharp retort. After all, she had been running, and she didn’t want to cause a commotion.

    “I apologize,” she said as politely as she could. “Is there anything I can do to help?” There was a hint of a sneer on his face as he shook his head. 

    “Well, I’m late to work. Sorry again for the inconvenience.” Hermione turned on her heel and prepared to walk to the bus stop, since there was no hope of catching the bus by now and she wanted to avoid any more accidents. Also, she wanted to distance herself from this particularly  _ rude  _ stranger. She hadn’t taken 10 steps when she heard him call out.

    “Wait.” Exasperatedly, she looked over her shoulder. The stranger ran a hand through his onyx-black hair.

    “I’m...relatively new in town here. And my sense of direction isn’t outstanding, so… I kind of need a bit of help.”  _ New in town?  _ Turning around, Hermione really took in his appearance for the first time. He was ridiculously handsome, with sage green eyes and the face of an angel.  _ His personality doesn’t seem to follow his looks, huh,  _ Hermione thought. Other than that, his clothes looked unusual-he was definitely from out of town- but still looked expensive and gave off an aura of power. Overall, he was very well put-together. Hermione might have been swooning over him if he hadn’t been so blatantly rude.

    “You  _ definitely  _ aren’t from around here,” she muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, he heard her.

    “What’s that supposed to mean?” He said indignantly. Hermione shook her head.

    “Never mind. Where are you trying to go?” He unfolded a slip of paper and handed it to her. Hermione squinted at it for a few seconds before giving it back to him. 

    “What a coincidence, you work in the building next to me,” she told him before walking briskly in the direction of the bus stop. It wasn’t long before he caught up to her, since her short legs were no match for his long ones. Trying to ignore him, Hermione kept her eyes trained on the path in front of her.

   “So do I just follow you?” Hermione rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long day.

  


\--------------------------------------

  


    Hermione trudged out of the office at 9:02 in the evening. It had been another long day of mind-numbing work, save for the screaming fit her boss had thrown when she’d walked in almost half an hour late.  _ If it wasn’t for Harry and Ron, I’d have left ages ago,  _ Hermione thought spitefully.  _ And if things don’t change soon, I’ll do it.  _

    Letting her legs carry her to the bus stop, she plopped herself down on the bench and let her mind wander. Surprisingly, she ended up thinking about the whereabouts of the mysterious (and good-looking) man she’d encountered this morning. Perhaps he was lost now.  _ Serves him right. _

     Hermione glanced at her watch. The bus would be here in a minute. She gathered her things and stood up, waited until the bus came to a screeching halt in front of her, and dragged herself up the steps. There seemed to be two empty seats next to each other. Taking the window seat and resting her head against the cool glass, she listened to the hiss of the doors closing and shut her eyes.

    Out of the blue, there was a semi-loud knocking on the doors of the bus. A familiar voice mumbled an apology to the driver, and Hermione felt the seat next to her dip with the weight of another person. Opening one eye wearily, she observed that it was, indeed, the person she’d just been thinking about. His hair was tousled and he looked worn out. Perhaps she wasn’t the only one having a bad day.

    Not taking her eyes off him, Hermione observed how he glanced at her before groaning and covering his face with his hands. The bus started to move again with a slight jolt, and all was silent save for the muted rattling of the vehicle on the bumpy road.  _ He smells like old books and fresh, like lemon and citrus. _

    Hermione was the one to break the silence.

    “You too, huh?” From between his fingers, he looked at her miserably before sighing and nodding. 

    “I almost got fired for being late today,” she mused. “Life is funny.” There was no response from him this time, and it was dreadfully quiet once again. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to unwind.

    She didn’t realize that she’d fallen asleep until she was being lightly shaken awake by a hand on her shoulder. When she realized who that hand belonged to, she flushed a light shade of pink before standing up clumsily and getting off the bus with him. 

    “You should be grateful, not many people have the utter kindness in their hearts to wake up a sleeping person to tell them to get off the bus,” he joked. “You could have been stuck there until the last stop.”

Hermione hummed in acknowledgement, smiling a little bit. Side by side, they walked together in comfortable silence until they reached the street of their little accident.

    “Well, this is where I leave you. You  _ can  _ find your way home, right?” She quipped.

    “You underestimate me, surely,” he said, smirking.

    For a few moments they stood there merely looking at each other, before dissolving into laughter together. The general ridiculousness and exhaustion of the day had gotten to both of them, and they were  _ definitely  _ not in the right state of mind. 

    It must have looked rather peculiar, two complete strangers standing in a dark and empty street giggling for no apparent reason. And it was. But there was something about it that just felt...right.

    The laughter died down. They were left there just as they had stood before.

    “Erm...thank you,” The stranger averted his gaze to the floor. “I barely know you. But you  _ did  _ help me get to work, and I’ll admit I was rather rude to you. And, I know, I’ll probably regret this later, but...would you like to get coffee with me another day? As acquaintances. Or coincidental companions. I think I’d like to get to know you better.” Hermione grinned despite herself, nodding yes enthusiastically. 

    “Do you even know any coffee places around here?” she asked. He smirked.

    “That’s where I hoped you would come in, Miss…” Hermione almost gasped as she realized the shocking truth.

    “Oh my God! I don’t even know your name, I’m so sorry! I’m Hermione. Hermione Granger.” He quirked an eyebrow at her.

    “Tom Riddle.” Hermione didn’t know what to do, so she simply looked up at him.

     “Goodnight then, Tom Riddle.” She gave him a small wave. “I’ll...see you around.”

    “See you.” She turned her back and walked down the street, unaware that Tom was still watching her from behind. It wasn’t until she turned the corner that he started making his way back to his own flat.

    Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in a while.

  


\--------------------------------------

  


    A few days later, Tom and Hermione met up in a small coffee shop. It was one of Hermione’s favorites because it was warm, cozy, had good food, and most importantly-it was quiet.

  She made sure to meet up with Tom and take him there so he wouldn’t get himself lost. They sat down in a chair in the farthest corner of the cafe, right next to a window. They chatted idly about trivial things like the weather and what types of books they liked for a while, before asking about each other.

    “So where are you from, Tom?”

    “London.” Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

    “London? Must be strange, coming to a place like this. Probably not the bustling city you’re used to, huh?” He shrugged.

    “I came here for the job opportunity. It’s sort of a big leap for me, and good money. Not a bad idea to take a break from all the busyness of the city. I sort of like it here.” The waitress appeared with a plate of pastries, and Hermione gave her a smile.

    It turned out that Tom was actually very good conversation. He was still arrogant as ever, but Hermione learned that he was as much as a bookworm as she was-and his intelligence rivaled her own. He was one of the first people she met where she could hold an engaging conversation  without feeling like she was boring the life out of whoever she was talking to. Unfortunately, he had some very conflicting views with her that weren’t very morally righteous. But that was okay, because it meant that she could debate over topics with him, which was always interesting.

    That day, Tom and Hermione stayed in the cafe for hours, amiably chatting about life, other people, debating over controversial issues, or just sitting in silence enjoying the other’s company and the good food and drink.

    By the time they stepped out into the cold air and made their way to the spot they’d gotten to know so well, they were in agreement for perhaps one of the first times that day. All the discussions they’d had showed that what they shared in personality, they definitely did  _ not  _ in many of their ideas.

    “Today was really nice. We should do this more often.” Hermione murmured. 

    Tom smirked.

    “Agreed.”

  


\--------------------------------------

  


    Hermione walked into work right on time, coffee in hand. As she was making her way to her desk, she was interrupted by her two best friends- both of who were almost bursting with excitement.

    “‘Mione! Have you heard the good news?” Ron exclaimed.

    “The old coot Anderson retired!” Harry cut in with a grin. “Say goodbye to the days of misery and perpetual anxiety,” he chirped. Hermione’s eyes widened, and the corners of her mouth twitched.  _ Could it be true?  _ The old boss had been strict, doling out unfair punishments and firing people left and right for tiny mistakes. Worst of all, he held grudges until the end of time. 

    “Who’d you hear it from?” The men rolled their eyes.

    “It’s been spread all around the workplace already. Thank god we came in early.”

    “Well, that’s certainly news to me. Ron Weasley, coming into work early?” He flushed beet red, leaving Harry to snicker at the grumbling mess his friend had been reduced to.

    “You won’t ever guess who the new boss is,” said Harry. His emerald eyes gleamed.

    “Who?”

    He paused, as if he was about to divulge a particularly scandalous secret to her.

    “Tom Riddle.” Hermione’s jaw dropped.

_“Tom Riddle?!”_ She squawked vehemently. Ron scowled at her reaction. He’d taken a slight fancy to Hermione, and though he would never admit it, was a bit jealous that Tom-who had appeared into her life due to a complete coincidence- seemed to be getting along so well with her, since Ron and Hermione had known each other since childhood.

    “Yes, Tom Riddle. Your  _ friend,  _ Tom Riddle.” 

    “You’ve got to be kidding me.” A hand landed on Hermione’s shoulder, causing her to yelp and whip her head around.  _ Speak of the devil, and he doth appear.  _

__ “I assure you, Hermione, that your friend is being completely serious,” Tom drawled. His signature smirk was fixed onto his face, smug as ever. She gaped at him.

    “You’re really the boss now? But- aren’t you also in charge of-” He shushed her.

    “Ambition is great and all, but really, organization is the key to success. Don’t tell me you weren’t going to leave the town for a much better job if things had continued to stay this way. All it took was a little persuasion to get your old boss to leave his seat, so what would be the harm? After all, I can handle it.” Hermione spluttered.

    “You  _ what?? _ ” Ron gasped.

   “‘Mione! You’d have left us?” Harry looked aghast. Fuming, Hermione glared at Tom before addressing her friends.

    “No, I wouldn’t have, and even if I did I would have to have had a very good reason. Tom is a liar, and I detest him with every inch of my body.” Tom pouted at her.

    “Now, is that any way to address your superiors? I’d daresay that you’ve hurt my feelings, Hermione,” he said forlornly. Hermione stuck her tongue out at his melodramatic show and walked off to her office. Tom turned to the other two men in front of him, who seemed to be looking at him somewhat expectantly.

    “ _ Were  _ you telling the truth?” Potter asked him.

    “...Maybe. Off to work, you two.” Smirk still in place, Tom strolled back into his office. Life was good.

  


\--------------------------------------

  


    “Is it true?”

    Tom looked her dead in the eyes, and there seemed to be not a shred of remorse in his eyes.

    “I didn’t mean it.”

    There was a sharp pain in Hermione’s chest that wouldn’t go away. She was fighting back tears as she tried to control the raging fire that was burning her up inside.

    “I can’t  _ believe  _ you!” she cried. His mouth set in a hard line, but other than that his face was the same impassive mask he always wore.

    “I don’t understand why you’re upset. If it’s jealousy, it should put you at ease to know that there was  _ nothing  _ between us.”

    “It doesn’t matter if there’s nothing between you. She told me the things you said about me to her. Are they true? That I’m a lowlife? Useless? Just a ‘ _ needy workaholic who craves attention’ _ ?” she spat. His jaw clenched.  _ So he does feel. _

    “You aren’t.”

    “ _ That’s not an answer!”  _

    “She dislikes you, Hermione. Bloody hell, she  _ detests  _ you. I need her in order to get this promotion, understand? I told you, it meant nothing. Get over it.” He said coldly.

    “Get  _ over  _ it?  _ Get over it?  _ So you’d  _ humiliate  _ me in front of her for your own gain, but not say anything about her own character?” 

    “I didn’t mean a word of what I said. It was a  _ lie,  _ Hermione. When will you wrap your head around that? I did it to get what I needed from her. I don’t see why you’re making such a big deal out of it.” Hot tears were streaming down Hermione’s face.

    “You don’t see  _ anything, _ do you? _ Everything _ you do is to get what  _ you  _ need. You don’t think  _ twice,  _ you’re always set on that  _ fucking  _ goal of yours-”

    “Hermione-” She’d never cursed at him before.

    “ _ Don’t ‘Hermione’ me!  _ You don’t give a  _ shit  _ about me! If you did, you wouldn’t have done it!” She didn’t see the crack in Tom’s carefully constructed mask through her tears. The pang of hurt that flashed in his eyes.

    “That’s not true, and you know that.”

    “I don’t know what’s true anymore, Tom!” She yelled through her sobs. Hermione raised a hand and angrily wiped away her tears.

    “I bet you’d use me the  _ same  _ way,  _ lie to me _ , if it was ever necessary to  _ get what you needed  _ from me. Right, Tom?” He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him forcefully, his eyes blazing with fury and something else. He was searching for something in hers.

    “It’s  _ different. _ ” He hissed. Hermione wrenched her arms from his grasp, although she still stood so close of him that she could make out every strand of hair on his head.

    “I don’t think it is, Tom. I don’t know what you think of me, but I do know that, apparently, nothing is more important to you than your ambition. I was wrong to think that maybe you cared for me as much as I care about you.” She said resignedly, walking to the door. Tom watched her go with an empty look on her face. As she reached for the doorknob, she heard his voice.

_ “Wait.”  _

_. _

_. _

_. _

__ **_“Wait.” Exasperatedly, she looked over her shoulder. The stranger ran a hand through his onyx-black hair._ **

**_“I’m...relatively new in town here. And my sense of direction isn’t outstanding, so… I kind of need a bit of help.”_ **

_. _

_. _

_. _

  


Hermione froze in her tracks. The last time he had said that word, Hermione had met Tom, her best friend. Or so she thought. But this time, there was a sort of brokenness in his voice that made her stop.

    “ _ Please,  _ Hermione. Stay.” The sheer desperation in his voice threatened to tear her apart. Some of her rage was forgotten.

    “I-I can’t lose you. You’re the only friend I have. Give me another chance.” She turned around. Tom looked like a man undone. Hair disheveled, cheeks pink, eyes filled with choking agony that she’d never seen in him before-Hermione couldn’t bear to look at him.

    “You don’t understand. I would  _ never _ use you, Hermione. Never hurt you. Not just because I don’t want to, but because I  _ can’t.  _ It feels... _ wrong. _ ”

    He was 10 steps away.

    “You were right in your first assumptions about me. I was selfish. Egotistical. I didn’t really experience feelings other than anger, or disappointment. I was so focused on my goals I forgot to live. Until you.”

    He was 8 steps away.

    “You...are different. I can talk to you and not feel like I have to pretend. I can be honest with you. You’ve given me so many firsts, Hermione. You’ve made me laugh, get excited...enjoy myself. I-I’ve only ever been  _ alive  _ with  _ you _ , Hermione. I can’t lose that.” 

    6 steps away.

    “I never really had friends before. You are technically my first, and only friend. You mean... _ so much _ to me. You showed me what friendship is. And-and I think lately, it may have developed into something more than that.”

   4 steps.

   “What?” she breathed. She could barely remember what she had been mad at him about.

    2 steps.

    “Tom,” Her voice was stuck in her throat.

    1 step. He was so close. She couldn’t move.

_ “Forgive me,”  _ he whispered, and lowered his lips to hers.

.

.

.

    Kissing Tom Riddle was certainly not what she had expected. Knowing Tom, she’d expect him to know everything about anything, and with the amount of women running after him-Hermione had always thought if she ever kissed him, he would be confident and very dominating.

    This kiss was tentative and slightly shy, and as Hermione kissed him back she found herself wondering why she hadn’t done this sooner. It spoke volumes to her-more than what he said ever could- and as he clutched onto her like she would disappear from her arms at any moment, she knew that he hadn’t been lying. 

    By the time they finally broke apart, Hermione noticed that her hands had found their way into his  _ impossibly  _ soft hair, and his around her waist. He looked dazed, staring into her eyes as if he could see the galaxy in them.  _ And hungry, like he wanted to ruin her. _

    “ _ Hermione.”  _ Her name fell from his lips like a prayer.

   She pulled him back into her, and let her eyes flutter shut.

  


\--------------------------------------

  


    “The stars are beautiful tonight,” she murmured.

    “The stars are out of reach. You, however,”-he kissed her-”are  _ always  _ by my side, right where I want you.” Hermione laughed contentedly, covering her hand with his and absentmindedly drawing circles over the band of gold on his ring finger. 

    Tom lifted her hand to his face and pressed his lips to it, making her giggle.

    “What a charmer.” She felt the corner of his lips curve up at her remark.

    “It works, obviously, if that blush on your face is anything to go by.” She laid her head on his shoulder, and it wasn’t long before he snaked his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

    They spent a few minutes like that, enjoying the simple joy that came with being in each other’s company before being interrupted.

    “Daddy? Mommy?” They both simultaneously turned to look at the source of the noise.

    “Oh,  _ Clara,  _ what are you doing up so late?” Hermione fretted, hoisting the child into her lap.

    “I couldn’t sleep, Mommy...so I came out to look at the sky with you and Daddy!” Tom leaned over, tucking a strand of wavy black hair behind his daughter’s ear.

    “Well, how about we make a deal? If we let you stay out here and watch the stars with us, will you promise to go to sleep later?” Clara seemed thoughtful.

    “Only if you promise to read me a story.” she negotiated after a moment of thought. The couple looked at each other knowingly.

    “Clara, you take after your father too much.” Hermione teased.

    “Your mother means yes, of course.”

    “You spoil her, Tom,” she scolded him halfheartedly.

    Lying in her husband’s warm embrace with her daughter safely in her lap, Hermione could not help but thank whatever higher power was out there that Tom Riddle had such a bad sense of direction.

    All was well.

  
  



End file.
